eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Face
Space Face is the newest Eddisode in the Eddsworld series. It was confirmed by Tom Ridgewell via his Twitter account on 13th February 2012, where he also teased the length of the script being 15 pages long, and the animation being split into two parts.[https://twitter.com/#!/thetomska/status/169037143891640320 Twitter / @thetomska: Just finished the script f ...] It will be the first episode released posthumously after the death of Eddsworld creator Edd Gould (and the first ever episode not fully animated by him as well), who passed away on 25th March due to leukaemia. Both Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves have stated that they will finish off the second half of the episode on behalf of Edd.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkEvbOsr138 RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012) - YouTube] The episode after this will have a western theme.Twitter update: @thetomska: Space Face P2 will be gues ... Plot The Eddisode starts with Edd handling the controls of a ship, which is heading directly toward Earth. Edd yells to Tom to get the engine working, in which Matt says he's dead. Matt yells his trademark "Not the face!" line as they head toward their doom, and the opening plays before we see what happens next. 10 hours prior to the crisis in space, Edd and Tom watch Matt mow the lawn intently, in the hopes that he'll do something stupid. He suddenly disappears, and the next thing Edd knows, Tom vanishes, too. He looks up in the sky to find an alien space craft of sorts hovering above his house. He, too, vanishes, and finds himself in a space pod. As he regains his bearings, Matt presses his face against the glass, completely freaking out, saying an alien species abducted them and that they may eat their brains when he gets zapped by a weapon from Tom, who thanks the alien for giving it to them. The alien reveals himself to be Commander Bi, and gives Edd and the others a tour of his ship. He shows them his storage room, which is full of several pieces of advanced technology, such as a Normalizer gun, which makes Toms eyes normal, and a lazer gun, which burns off Tom's eyes once again, to his frustration. Commander Bi shows the gang a room of desire, and shows people the things they want the most. Many copies of Matt then appear, which he states to be "beautiful." Edd's desire is apparently art, and he starts making creations, which come to life. He draws a butterfly and then a girl, which turned out bad. He draws a pair of prank glasses with a mustache, though, and wears them so he will appear ugly to the girl. Edd then sees Tom surrounded with a Christmas tree and presents, and he thinks his desire is to celebrate Christmas, but it turns out his desire is to once again destroy Christmas. He pours gas around the tree and lights it on fire. Eventually, Edd and the others learn of the aliens and their lifestyle, and how they got in space. The aliens space craft energy stems off their good looks, but over the years, as they became older and more likely to drink alien booze, they became fatter and less attractive, losing energy in the process. They've been stuck in the vast space for years, and that is how they became what they are today. Edd wonders what that has to do with them, and Tom shows him out the window of the ship, where the backyard of Edds house is shown, where Matt did do something stupid after all, as he formed his face out of the lawns grass. Edd and Tom groan as they look at the face, which likely attracted the attention of the aliens. Part 1 ends with the words "to be continued", and a message from Thomas Ridgewell, who says to the viewers that he hopes they enjoyed part 1. Part 1 The first part is planned to be around 8 minutes long, with 1 - 2 minutes left to finish as of 1st April 2012. It will debut at the London MCM Expo on 26th May 2012, and will then be uploaded to YouTube 6 days later.Vokle | TomSka is alright As of 13 May 2012, Space Face Part 1 is not fully done yet. Space Face may be the last full length episode (8 - 10 minutes) because Tom stated that each episode is now going to be around 5 minutes. As Tom said in the 20th May 2012 Vokle session,Vokle | An Hour with TomSka Space Face Part 1 should be released the week of Saturday or the week after. On 24th May 2012, Tom said in a Facebook update that they will not be premiering Space Face Part 1 at the MCM Expo the next day. Instead, there will be a script reading for the episode. On 1st June 2012, Ridgewell tweeted that he hoped to have the first part released the next day,Twitter update: @thetomska: WE'RE WORKING OUR DICKS OF ... with the Eddsworld Twitter account tweeting an image of the animation.Twitter update: @eddsworld: Tomorrow? Video Part 2 Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves will not be animating Space Face part 2 by themselves; it will be a collaborative video, as that was what Gould wanted if he knew he was going to die, as Ridgewell explained. A small selection of 5 - 6 animators will be working on it, including: Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin). The second part is also planned to be roughly 8 minutes in length. Gallery tomdeadspaceface.jpg eddsworldspacefacelogo.jpg cameos.png hesdoingsomethingstupid.jpg|"He's doing something stupid again, isn't he?" eddsworld space face screenshot.jpg|Matt vanishes eddgotthebeartraps.PNG|The bear traps are still on the roof... eddsworld space face matt dies.jpg eddsworld alien species.jpg|New Alien Species tomzapsmatt.jpg|Tom zapped Matt tomwitheyesspaceface.jpg|Tom with eyes mattsdesire.jpg|"They're so beautiful!" eddsdipleased.jpg Screen Shot 2012-06-02 at 2.09.43 AM.png|An image tweeted by Thomas Ridgewell.Twitter update: @thetomska: SPAAAAAACE FAAAAAAAAAAAACE ... eddandtomdisappointment.jpg|Edd and Tom are disappointed again in Matt Eddsanimationstyledifferentces.png|A comparison between Edd's animation style and Paul's animation style. screamingtom.png|Tom screaming of pain Trivia *In the storage room there is a book called "How to cook for forty people" *In the first minute of the eddisode Tom's trousers are dark blue but change to black at 1:04 *when Edd sees the spaceship you can see bear traps on the roof, possibily a reference to Zanta Claws *when Edd and Tom look out the window and see Matt's face on the lawn, the front of the lawnmower should have been facing the fence, not the back *This is the second time that Tom has been shot in the eyes with a lazer, the first time was in Zanta Claws 2 *At 3:29 a cat in a space suit is seen out the window, referencing the eddisode Movie Makers *Before Matt shoots Tom with the lazer gun, the words "Klattu Verata Nikto" are seen on a picture frame behind him, which were on Tord's grave in Zombeh attack 2 *At 2:58 if you look very closely you see that the light turned off at Edd.. probably because after that he didn't animated the rest of the episode. *A Tomee Bear can be found in the storage room of Commander Bi's ship *Paul and Hellucard holding a sign saying 'Ey Hed' can be seen in spacesuits during the opening credits *It seems the animation style in this episode has been changed at somewhere near 3:04 *This is the last episode that's animated by edd and the first episode that's animated by Paul *This is the first Eddisode to be set in Space *One of the alien species has a eyebrow just like Paul *Second episode where Tom burns a christmas tree, the first time was Zanta Claws III *This is first time since WTFuture that Tom dies (though this will happen in Part 2, he might turn back to life) *The beginning of the video seems to foreshadow a critical moment in the Eddisode, as Edd and Matt are handling an out of control spaceship, and Tom is dead (although if it's a permanent is yet to be seen) *This is one of the Eddisodes Tom has eyes. Mostly he's seen with eyes in the Zanta Claws episodes. *Portal's portal gun and companion cupe can be seen in the storage closet, along with Star Wars's C3po and R2d2. *At 3:26 if you look at the right side of the video you can see a white line. This is because the background wasn't covering that area. References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes